


On Planetside

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht
Summary: I don't think their suits work quite like that... but I hope you'll forgive this poetic license. :p





	On Planetside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> I don't think their suits work quite like that... but I hope you'll forgive this poetic license. :p


End file.
